The Black Dragon
by TheHy
Summary: AU. Monsters, Spirits, Gods. Only survival for humans is the universal tool of Magic. The strongest could utilize and master Magic. To create powerful sorcerers, magic academies were made to cultivate generations of sorcerers at the ready. Hikigaya Hachiman, a loner, was surprised to find himself enrolled in the most prestigious of magic academies, Sobu Magic High Academy.
1. Chapter 0

**Chapter ZERO: Essay?**

On a desk, a piece of notebook paper was found:

Argumentative Essay-

Topic- Magic and its uses

By ?

Magic as a whole, has been useful to human kind. It's wide usage can be for anything, especially household cleaning. I don't have to get up from my bed to actually make my bed. I can't imagine a world that you would have to stand up to dust out all those wrinkles. Especially when you are tired from magic studying. That's another point as well. Who would bother reading long textbooks about magic when you can cast a spell that allows you to learn the book concepts? I mean, I personally am not able to do those feats of magic yet, but when I can though, I will. There is nothing as useful as magic in our world right now, and if we didn't have it, we would all be like bears. Actually being a bear would be nice. Being alone in the wild, hunting fish. Ah what a glorious life that bear must have.

Magic is useful, but being a bear is probably better.

 **Instructor Comments: What the hell is this crap?! Meet me at my office later after class. Or else.**

A torn page of a textbook is set beside it: Magic has been a part of Earth since the worldbreak, with monsters and spirits breaking the fabric of the Earth. Huge spirits, named the Zodiac Gods, gave their power to humans to protect the world from collapsing from unstablitiy. The power gave humans the ability to use Magic, but each person tapped into different elements of Magic. Inherently everyone has one of the six magical element inside of them, while the more powerful ones can do stronger magic. The most powerful of sorcerers is attuned with a Zodiac Spirit, granting them more access to magical power and spells. The strongest of sorcerers are bonded with the Zodiac Spirit, however only about 11 are.

Each Zodiac Spirit Element Governs:

Zodiac Dragon - DARK

Zodiac Tiger - LIGHT

Zodiac Bull - FIRE

Zodiac Rat - WATER

Zodiac Horse - EARTH

Zodiac Snake - WIND

Zodiac Goat - (WIND WATER)

Zodiac Rooster - (FIRE WIND)

Zodiac Pig - (WATER EARTH)

Zodiac Dog - (EARTH FIRE)

Zodiac Monkey - (EARTH WIND)

Zodiac Rabbit - (FIRE WATER)

(Being attuned with the Zodiac Spirit of Tiger would grant his LIGHT magical energy for you to utilize and master. While you still are attuned with the Tiger path, your spirit magical force resides in one of the six elements, FIRE, EARTH, WATER, WIND, DARK, and LIGHT. The elements are color coded as RED, BROWN, BLUE, GREEN, BLACK, and WHITE respectively. Your magical force uses the inherent element that you have and the Zodiac power that you are attuned with to create magic. Balance between magical elements can create unique magic, for example water element and wind element can create the spell Sharknado, a high level WIND WATER spell. There are usually no forbidden elements and paths, but the DARK element has been eradicated centuries long ago, and the Zodiac Path of Dragon has been lost as the Zodiac Spirit of Dragon disappeared.)

 **So hello, this is my first fanfic and it is a idea I conjured up for SNAFU. I like magic high school mangas/Animes so I decided to write one for SNAFU. Chapter one will coming soon, and if you enjoyed reading this small chapter I think you will be in for a treat. I'm sorry for any grammatical errors I have though, will try to keep it at a minimum. This chapter was about worldbuilding, but next one will be start from the beginning of the original SNAFU, but with magic and monsters. So see you next chapter.**

 **-Author-San out.**

(Formatting is probably trash because I write on my phone, will fix asap).


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE - THE BEFORE**

 **Thanks everyone for the reviews! The casting of Magic will be relatively easy to understand (I hope). Mainly this fic will be based in the high school, with magic battles and fighting monsters. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 _I woke up with a startle. Bed, Closet, Door, check. I'm in my bedroom. Looking around I can barely see the shadow of my desk. Everything is dark._

 _Geez, what time is it right now?_

 _I groggily get up, landing my feet on the cold hard floor. Clicking my fingers, I attempt to activate the only minor spell I know, "Light". However, my feeble attempts to do so only resulted in disappointment. I walk myself towards the door, but when I reached towards the door, I could feel an intense ominous presence outside. I could feel it tugging at my spirit, eagerly hungering for my soul. I try to back my self from it, but I could feel the presence follow, it's endless madness seeking for its prey, me. I try to shout, scream, yell, but nothing comes out. I feel it grabbing me, pulling me in the darkness. I feel my self sinking, deep into the dark below._

 _A deep, guttural voice booms out._

 _"Hikigaya... Hachiman..."_

Everything fades black.

Suddenly I wake up, choking in sweat. I pull my bed covers off, desperately needing help.

"Ko...ma...chi... some...one... help..." I barely wheeze out. No one comes. Where is everyone?! I'm dying here!? Zodiac Gods, help!

Few minutes pass, and slowly I recover from the traumatic experience. I had been having nightmares about the darkness lately. I finally catch my breath, but I feel a feline presence suddenly come beside me. It is our family familiar, Kamakura, in all of his fatness.

"Where were you when I needed you?" I questioned him. He tilted his head, but I knew he understood what I said. He started meowing at me, and started pointing his paws at something on the wall, and I quickly glance over. My eyes slowly drifts towards my alarm clock, and I realize the time and day. The machines in my head suddenly go into overdrive as I realize that I am late.

"WHY DOES NO ONE WAKE ME UP?!" I shout, quickly getting to my feet.

-Outside-

My feet rapidly peddles the magic bicycle through the street. I sigh to myself, half wishing I could just teleport myself to school right now. Though Magic was a big part of human culture, only the powerful could use it to its most potential. Everyone should have the potential to use magic, but that doesn't mean everyone can use the same amount. Shaking my self out of thought, I see the corner where I have to turn.

 **BOOM**

A strong rumble suddenly vibrated my bike. My handlebar twisted out of grasp and I nearly crash onto a store wall. I couldn't catch myself fast enough though.

"Gah!" I gasp out as my leg scrapes hard on the brick wall. Grasping back onto my bike's handlebar, I feel something wrong, a horrid presence nearby. Hitting my brakes, I quickly get off my bike and set it onto the wall. I walk to the corner, and slowly peep around it. The sight that met my eyes was unsightly. A black limousine landed sideways in the middle of the street, with a large humanoid figure standing above it. The humanoid figure had a body that was covered in huge scarred muscles that were bounded in large steel chains. It held a large crystal sword that seemingly pulsated with a dark light. The head was the worst part. Instead of a normal human head, it was crowned with a black, bull-like head, scarred and bloodied with ages of battle.

It appeared to be fidgeting with the black limousine, but I knew if there was anyone inside the car, the creature would soon attack them.

Staring at the creature, I feel turmoil. A part of me wants to help. I mean I want to help, to be strong, to be a hero, to save the day. But I can't do anything. I'm weak. I can't even cast the minor spell "Light". There will probably someone who could defeat that beast, and I would only be in the way. It would also probably cut me into little Hachiman slices and put me onto a sandwich. I sigh to myself, and started to walk to my bike. However, I stopped when I heard a piercing scream.

I glance around the corner again, and a girl with bright pink hair was seemingly running towards the creature, but at closer inspection she was chasing a brown dog. The girl was in panic.

"Sable stop! DON'T RUN TOWARDS THE BIG BULL MAN!" The girl screamed.

However, the small brown dog ignored any of her screaming and was undeterred by the creature. The brown dog got to around 20 feet from the creature, and started fiercely barking at it. The creature stopped messing with the limousine, and fixated its focus on the brown canine. When the girl noticed it's glare shifting focus, she squeaked and quickly hid behind a telephone pole.

The girl. The limousine. The dog. I know I couldn't back off and let someone die after. Even as a loner, I'm not a coward. But how could I stop it? But then, like a lightbulb turning on, a plan started to form in my mind. I had to quickly act. Rushing my muscles into overdrive, I quickly got my bike, and ran out of the corner onto the middle of the street. I could see out of the corner of my eyes that the creature took notice of my presence.

I gather all my breath.

"HEY BEEFCAKES! DO YOU WANT SOME HUMAN MEAT? I BET YOU DO!" I yell with all my might. The creature turned its head towards me with an intense glare.

"OH GOD YOU'RE UGLY! WHAT DID YOUR MOTHER GO TO BED WITH TO END UP WITH A DISAPPOINTMENT LIKE YOU?" I spit out. I didn't know if it would've understood me, but judging by its red flare that came from its eyes and air blowing from its nostrils, it understood well enough. It roared, nearly knocking me off of my feet. It started rushing towards me, it's muscles shifting from the strain.

As it grew increasingly nearer, doubts filled my mind. It's not too late for me to get on my bike and out speed the creature. But I had to do it.

I grabbed my bike, and with all my might, I hurled it towards the creature. The creature briefly was taken aback from that action, but recovered quickly and sliced my bike in half with its crystal sword. My bike fell in two pieces onto the ground, it's metal parts crumbling to dust right in front of my eyes. Oh crap, crap, crap. My head went into overdrive, to find something new that could get me out now. All the paths led to one thing. I'm going to die. I'm actually going to die by some bull-headed man.

But still, there is still something I could do with my worthless life. I have to stall for time. To save them. I smiled.

"Sorry Beefcake but you walked right into my legendary Trap Card." I announce to him, hoping I don't quiver from my fear.

The creature stared at me incredulously. It looked around for anything suspicious, and stared back at me when it found nothing wrong.

"The trap is behind you Beefcake."

I say with a smirk.

Beefcake turned around to check its behind, and while he was busy checking, I got into the stance that I learned in a magic book that could supposedly defeat the foe I was battling.

 _"Fire of Dragon's Roar"_ I yell. I don't really remember if that was the correct chant, but I don't have anything to lose right now. Suddenly I could feel something build up inside of me and I opened my mouth to let out the power building up, and suddenly a smoke puff blew out of my mouth. Coughs suddenly wracked my body, and I fell to the ground.

As I coughed I could hear a deep rumbling, not unlike laughter. I looked up to see the creature laughing, it's body rumbling.

"Ah..you are a funny mortal. I haven't had this much fun on the mortal realm for this long" it said while still laughing.

"You're weak. I can sense no magic from you." It said. The creature drawled on, content to savor this moment.

"Why bother on trying to help? You couldn't do anything." The creature ranted on and on.

Yes I know these things. I knew I couldn't stop it. But even now, I feel disappointed that I couldn't do it. But I could feel something stirring from me.

"Im going to keep you alive to watch this, for your idiocy and merit." It chuckled, turning away from me.

Watching it turn away from me, something cracked in me. I felt my fear despair, seemingly every emotion wash away from me at that moment. Leaving only anger.

"Shut up." I growl loudly with my teeth clenched.

The creature turned around, its eyes sharp.

"Look mortal, I'm doing you a favor here-"

"I said, SHUT UP!" I could feel a dark presence take over me, exactly the feeling in my nightmares. I could feel power and anger take over any action I did. I charge straight at him.

I black out quickly afterwords.

 **So here ends the first chapter! I hope you guys all enjoyed it. I don't know if chapter 2 will come as soon as chapter 1 but I will be working on it as soon as possible. There are many ideas running in my head for this fiction and I hope you guys enjoy it. School Life in Chapter 2, I wanted to do the rendition of the car crash in my way of the story, also the way Hikigaya is doing magic in this chapter isn't exactly the correct way, but that will be explained later.**


	3. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS IM BACK. This might be somewhat have awkward grammar but whatevs. Other chapters might be revamped too.**

The iron bounded woman who stood before me was nothing but pure rage. Her face would be pretty, if it wasn't contorted with fury hot enough to burn through jet steel. Her nails dug deeply through her desk, cutting through like knife cutting cheese.

I need to be quiet. Any sound and I would be fresh Hachiman meat. Komachi, if you can hear me, any piece of me after this encounter is for you. Maybe I shouldn't move? She's kind of looking like a Tyrannosaurus Rex.

Unfortunately, I lose my wits only for a moment, and my feet instinctively stepped back a little.

Maybe I'm free?

Then time momentarily stops for a second. Like thunder, a rumble resonates throughout Earth as the witch suddenly slams a piece of notebook paper onto her desk, most likely creating rebound in the form of a earthquake or tsunami in a different part of Japan. I couldn't help and jump back.

She points straight at my quivering form with a wicked nail, her mouth open like a black hole.

"Hikigaya-san... what was that piece of garbage essay that you handed to me?" A deep and ominous voice spills from her open and unmoving mouth. What the hell are you, and why are you my teacher?

STAY STRONG MY FRIEND! YOU HAVE ENOUGH POWER TO FIGHT AGAINST IT! A voice says in my head. Thanks weird voice in my head! Hell yeah I have enough power to destroy this woman! Who the hell does she think I am!

Gaining some confidence, I let out my voice to violently retort against her. However, she somehow notices my growing confidence and shoots it down with a glare akin to a rapper shooting down a defenseless church choir.

"I don't know w-what you a-are saying Sensei, you told me to write an argumentative essay about the use of mag-" I let out, before being silenced by the Ultimate Super Death Glare of the Almighty she-demon. Suddenly I feel a loss of air as I'm choked by demonic claws, seemingly appearing from thin air. Claws meaning her clawed nails from the ten thousand hells.

"Out of all my years of living I have never, ever read such a bad essay before" She growls, flames fuming from her hair. Air flowed into my throats as the grip lessened by a bit.

"That's...weird...I'm...sure...you...have...read...worse...because...of...how...old...you...ar-" My sentence was cut short as a strong killing aura resonated in the room. I could barely hear anything but silence.

"Did you just call me old?" A solemn voice resonated through the walls. Sweating profusely, I replied.

"No-"

Suddenly, my stomach was ripped apart from a huge impact. As my bones were promptly destroyed and folded upon themselves, I was slain on the ground for less than a minute, the only thing comprehendible in earshot was her heavy breathing.

"You will DIE." The she-demon roars. Death loomed around me. I could feel the pressure of a thousand suns bare across my back like the Zodiac Gods in the sky. Please, someone help me! This is abuse!

"Please Demon-sensei! Stop! I can re-do the essay if you want me too!" I cry out in my pain, and from the pressure.

The pressure increased, and I could feel death approaching. The already non-existent lights in my eyes seem to begin to fade even more.

Suddenly, the pressure stopped. I could hear a loud and audible sigh exhale from the she-demon.

"What kind of divine punishment could I inflict to you...I wonder..." She says to herself tiredly.

"I can just redo it! It couldn't have been that bad!" I exclaim from the ground. I could sense her eyes peering into my dark soul, filled somewhat with disgust.

"How does a essay about magic lead to becoming a bear? And it was more like a paragraph! What are you, perhaps an idiot?" She sighs and scratches her head, sitting on her desk. I plop my head up from the ground to look up at her. She wore a labcoat over her formal business attire, strange for a teacher outfit. Though, If she wasn't my teacher and a demon, I would think she would be attractive. However, those might be bad thoughts

"Sensei, I'm not sure you can sit on that, especially with that skirt on! Some people might get some strange thoughts about that you knowww?" I say with a weird tone. Hmm where did that come from? Though it looks like she ignored that comment, her face seemed somewhat contorted in thought.

Suddenly like a light bulb turning on, she grins in excitement.

"Hikigaya-san, have you joined a club?" She, staring at me with her grin wide.

"No." I reply.

"And no friends?"

I don't bother to reply. How can someone talk with punishment with a delighted expression, I cannot understand.

She suddenly grabs me by the shirt collar, and begins to drag me like a doctor refusing his seat in a airplane. I cannot help but feel a sinking feeling that something bad is going to happen to me.

I could feel the stares bare through my invisible barrier. Being dragged by the witch temporarily erased the only spell I mastered, Stealth Clone Ninjutsu, in which I become invisible to anyone who doesn't care about loners, which is usually about 99% of high schoolers. It was my Trump Spell, a spellcaster's most strongest spell that they mastered. Usually, with enough power, a spellcaster's Trump Spell would be able to destroy massive amounts of monsters with one cast. It's amazing how strong magic can be.

My Trump Spell isn't really a spell, but I treat it like it is, to have something I don't really have.

I could see a crowd stare at me in the demon's grip, making me cringe inwardly. I definitely don't like to be stared at. My presence should be hidden in shadows, not propped out for dumb outsiders to laugh at.

Though I could hear the crowd whisper, and I pick up something interesting from a conversation between two guys.

"Who is that person Hiratsuka-sensei is dragging around?" Idiot One says.

"I'm pretty sure that's the one guy who killed the high-level Minotaur a couple weeks ago." Idiot Two replies, with a strange expression.

"Woah, he must be pretty strong then, yeah?" Idiot One exclaims, amazed.

"Must be." Idiot Two nods.

Wait what? I never even killed a monster, let alone a Minotaur? Probably talking about someone else I'd assume, but i'm the only one being dragged by the witch. Maybe a misunderstanding. Yes, a misunderstanding.

Monsters came a hundred years ago during the Worldbreak, breaking into the Earth's surface through what is called the Dark Rift. They started to destroy countless cities and some countries never truly recovered. Some thrived, like Canada. Turns out maple syrup is a pretty good magic conductor (who knew?). But monsters had a ranking system, between Easy to Zodiac God levels, and a Minotaur is a really strong monster. I definitely couldn't have defeated one. Monsters are defeated nowadays by High-level spell casters, masters of magic.

While I had my monologue in my mind, I realized the witch had stopped dragging me. I looked up to see her staring at door.

Without bothering to knock, she grabs the door handle and opens it, basically slamming it onto the other end.

Arctic wind blows straight out, nearly tearing me out from the grip of the witch.

Completely ignoring the near impossibility of arctic wind in Japan during this season, the witch enters the room with me still in her grip.

There was a girl sitting in the other side of the room, reading a book. Her long black hair laid peacefully on her back. Immediately, I recognized who she was.

"Hey Yukinoshita-san! I have something for you~~~~" The witch sings out with her demonic voice.

Yukino Yukinoshita, of the best magic class of 2-J. She is already a master with the arts of Light magic, and was most likely the best sorcerer of Sobu Magic High. She is definitely the school's number one beauty as well, though she could do better with in the chest department. Like the great Albert Einstein once said, "Oppai is life".

Without bothering to look at the witch, Yukinoshita closes her book, and tiredly replies.

"Didn't I tell you to knock before entering?" The girl's agitated voice grates across the room

"Sorry, Yukinoshita-san! It's just that I have a really urgent request to make for you!" The witch replies fast and demonically.

"If it has anything to do with that rebellious teen under your grip then I think I will have to refuse your request, his eyes makes me fear my chastity." The girl replies.

"Oh he would never touch you, he's not one of those guys. He's applying to the Service Club" The demonic witch counters.

Hey. I have a name as well. It might be stupid and maybe a combination of the word man and eight but it's still something.

"Besides, he has no potential for magic, so he could most likely never try to touch you if he wanted to." Hiratsuka-sensei continues, unfortunately hitting a soft spot of mine.

With a surge of strength, I somehow wiggle myself off of her grip, and bolt for the door.

Like a storm of raging bulls, I could feel the demon's presence right behind me, literally like teleporting behind me non-personally.

"Where do you think you are going, Hikigaya-san?" The solemn voice of a demon resonates in the room.

"Hopefully anywhere but here." I reply.

Unfortunately, she already had me in her grip again. Her strength was likely over 9000 while mine was a puny 0.

"Look-" I try to say, frustrated from being in her grip again.

Hiratsuka-sensei promptly threw me towards the side of the wall before I could say anything, briefly knocking the breath out of me, though I didn't feel hurt.

"He's joining." She says, after I gain some of my footing again.

"Yeah, i'm joining." I sigh, resigned to this fate. If it gets me out of trouble with this witch I guess it wasn't too bad. Yukinoshita looks at me, a curious look plastered on her pale face. Her eyes were almost like detectors analyzing my soul.

"Okay." She immediately turns away, opens her book, and starts reading again.

Wait. What? I turn to look at Hiratsuka-sensei. She seems pretty confused at the sudden change as well.

"Alright, well, I'll leave you two be." Hiratsuka-sensei says while slowly tiptoe-ing back to the door. Suddenly, she sprints backwards with her eyes focused on Yukinoshita, and fully closes the door with a loud thud.

Well that was strange. The way the witch stared at Yukinoshita looked akin to fear. It couldn't be that bad, right? No way that demon witch was afraid of anything other than growing old and alone, right?

I then turn to look at Yukinoshita.

What I saw is indescribable, almost NSFW.

Zodiac Gods help us all.


End file.
